


To Serve and Protect

by 84TestsAndLittleHamada (KotoneJunan)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Amaterasu - Goddess, Eventual Team!Fic, Gen, Magic-Users, Reincarnated!Hiro, Reincarnated!Tadashi, Tsukiyomi - God
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoneJunan/pseuds/84TestsAndLittleHamada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro and Tadashi Hamada have always been opposites in their own way. But lifetimes ago, they were Hikaru and Kage Hamada, a light and shadow of San Fransokyo, once known as Buena Edo, who died young. Their amulets end up in the hands of their reincarnations, and things older than time begin to move once more…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tales of Two Brothers

 

                Hikaru was born to be great. Kage knew that, deep in his bones, just as he knew he would never be emperor, not when he had been born deep in the night of the winter solstice, a most unlucky time for one born to Amaterasu’s blessings. His brother would rule in his stead, born in lucky noon, during the height of summer. Kage brushes a kiss to the soft forehead of the baby, who burbles at him, reaching a small hand to grasp his finger and coo delightedly. Hikaru burbles again, and Kage feels an unwitting smile cross his face. The six-year-old solemnly held his little brother, cooing softly at him.

                “You will be a fine Emperor, Hikaru Hamada…” Kage murmured lovingly. “And I will serve you loyally…”

 

* * *

 

                Tadashi carried a pushy, squirming four-year-old Hiro Hamada through the door. “You need to eat Hiro,” He scolded softly.

                “But I wanna wear my new kimono!” He wailed childishly. His quivering lower lip tugged at Tadashi’s heartstrings, but he gently hugged his little brother closer.

                “I’ll help you put it on if you’d behave yourself and eat,” He said softly again. He didn’t raise his voice, but his disappointment made Hiro flinch and look away, shamed.

                “ _Hai, Onii-san_ …” Hiro mumbled into his arms. Tadashi smiled, dropping a kiss to messy black hair, carding his fingers through the wild puff, brown eyes looking fondly at him. Hiro brightened slightly, curling against his brother’s chest and reaching for his hat. Tadashi gives it up without complaint, and his puffball brother giggles and cuddles him, pleased as he tugs the hat onto his head properly.

 

* * *

 

                “Are you done yet Kage?” Hikaru asks, black hair twisted into a single hanging braid by the side of his face, dressed lavishly in kimono as he watched his guardian practice diligently in the courtyard, his blade sweeping in elegant arches and quick, clever parries. Kage smiles softly, sliding the glowing blade back into its sheath, bowing towards the young Emperor-to-be.

                “Just finished, Hikaru-sama.” Kage said softly, turning his head to smile at his charge. “I’m sorry for making you wait on this unworthy one.” Hikaru’s cheeks puffed out slightly, and he slouched, scowling at him.

                “Hikaru.” He insisted stubbornly. Kage smiled serenely at his little brother, taking him up into his arms for a gentle kiss to the forehead.

                “Hikaru-sama.” Kage corrected, carrying the boy down the hall. “This unworthy one does not deserve to speak your name without honoring your position.” Hikaru pouted again, looking dismayed, even as he was settled into his seat, Kage taking his seat by his brother’s side, sitting slightly to the back of the pouting little one. Kage’s hand threads through black hair, and the child straightens, a crooked half-smile curving on his lips. He notices it, and hurt threads through his heart.

                Kage hates his court smile. It tortures the free spirited soul that is his brother. Why does has to hide his wildness, his beauty? It’s like a phoenix in a cage of thorns.

                It is wrong.

                It is torture.

 

* * *

 

                Tadashi hates it when his little brother lies to him. The twelve-year-old is staring at his six-year-old sibling, who’s fidgeting under his disappointed gaze.

                “I expected better of you.” His voice is calm, but Hiro responds with a flinch as if he’d been slapped. Tadashi’s heart hurts, but his little brother needs to learn that he had to be careful. “What on earth were you thinking, running off to the black-light district?” He asked, lips pressed together in a deep frown.

                “I wanted to get you a birthday present!” The black-haired boy blurted, looking tearful. Tadashi frowns at him again.

                “You didn’t need to go to the black-light district for  _that_.” He answers calmly. Hiro is sniffling, using the edge of his kimono to wipe tears away. The child still rummages around and presents him with his present, even though Tadashi wanted to scold him some more. He sighs, pulling his brother closer and kissing his forehead, before kneeling on the tatami mats of his garage, before carefully peeling off the paper.

                Tadashi’s heart stops, and he shakily pulls out a  _gorgeous_  weapon. It’s a full length katana, nothing like the traditional weapons he was used to wielding. This one was expensively made, built for years of use, the sharp details and kanji etched into the side of the blade, making it look tasteful. A tanto also rested on the silk pillow, bearing a similar design for him. He knows without looking his brother’s spare change jar is completely empty, all this saved for him. He cannot fathom how his little brother did this for him. He breathes in, half-panicked, half-awed.

                “You said you were my samurai,” Hiro sniffed, looking up at him. Tadashi is still speechless, though he slips the blade back into the scabbard, setting it aside. “I wanted you to have – yeep!” Hiro squeaked, his brother’s arms yanking him into a tight, grateful embrace.

                “I’d be  _honored_ ,” Tadashi gasped softly. “I would serve you forever,” He whispered, all thoughts of scolding forgotten in the rush to hug his brother. Hiro beams up at him, sadness forgotten as he hugged his big brother back.

 

* * *

 

                Kage is numb. Hikaru-sama is clinging to him, making his body warm that he chose him to confide all his secrets to. He carries the young Emperor, whispering quiet reassurances and cradling him close.

                “I don’t want to marry her,” He sniffled softly, and Kage’s heart lit with pain and agony.

                “This unworthy one –” Kage isn’t allowed to finish, because a hand slaps his cheek a moment later. Kage is stunned yet again, his hand reaching up to touch the red mark as Hikaru glares at him.

                “Don’t call yourself that!” His voice is high-pitched; Kage dimly takes note of the horror and pain that his voice holds. “If you’re unworthy…” Hikaru’s voice cracks, the boy falls back into Kage’s embrace, sobbing incoherently. “If you’re unworthy, then so is everyone else! You’re the only one I want.” His voice becomes small. “You’re the only one who cares.”

                Kage holds his sobbing charge, looking for all the world like he didn’t know what to do. He cradles him, and fights to keep the words of his unworthiness from his lips, to better soothe Hikaru-sama. In a way, he wishes he had taken the mantle of Emperor, to remove this hurt and pain.

 

* * *

 

 

                Hiro is digging through the stuff in the attic again, probably looking for spare parts to his new project. Tadashi’s sitting next to him, half-asleep with his head propped up in a hand.

                “Whoa…” Hiro’s voice is amazed, and he can’t help but poke his brother awake to see what he was staring at. “Look at this!” Tadashi opens his eyes, yawning.

                “It’s a piece of junk.” Tadashi says bluntly.

                “No it’s not!” Hiro pokes him again, and Tadashi recoils, the eight-year-old grinning at his older brother. “Look at it.” He opens his mouth to reiterate his statement, before a flash of pure gold and green catches his eye. He takes a better look, and Hiro obligingly allows it to slip from his fingers into Tadashi’s own. Tadashi admires it, before slipping it onto his little brother’s neck.

                “Okay. It’s nice looking junk.” Tadashi amends, and Hiro glares, before giggling at his brother’s joking commentary. “But seriously, why do you – whoa.” Tadashi is attracted instantly to the other one, hanging there and glittering softly with brilliant light. Hiro manages to put it over Tadashi’s head without knocking off his hat, before beaming at him. Tadashi strokes the face of the ruby, before tucking it under his shirt. Hiro does the same, and Tadashi winks at him. “This’ll be our little secret, okay?” Hiro nods eagerly, beaming.

                Neither knew that their little secret held a much larger one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and Tadashi grow older, and knowledge they gain isn’t entirely their own.

                Hiro had taken to wearing his kimono around the house. Tadashi had been duly tasked with helping him put the numerous layers on, and helping him change at night. Aunt Cass thought it was cute. Tadashi himself wasn’t quite so sure what had prompted this sudden change. But the changes wasn't only at home.

                He often blazed through schoolwork like a breeze, the then-fifteen year old teenager gaining sudden skill and ability he vaguely knew he  _should not have_. Concepts he struggled with, constantly fought against before were suddenly perfectly understandable, as if he’d studied them all his life. Things he hadn’t paid much notice to now captured his focus, drew his mind to startlingly complex mathematical and structural ideas, ones he would hurriedly jot down, wow his teachers with.

                He was blazing through classes like they were nothing. That abstract concept of ability frightened him, startled his consciousness and perception. But then his focus would be captured by his little brother, who had grown equally quickly, blossoming and bold, despite his crippling shyness to outsiders honed by years of verbal abuse from bullies. Hiro was not yet in high school – the nine-year-old would start attending in a year, if these things kept up. Tadashi himself would graduate next year, spend one precious year in classes with his younger brother.

                But today was not one of those fever-days, when his mind was leaps and bounds ahead of his youthful body, and his skill had jumped in leaps and strides. Today was a calmer day, digging in dirt while his paler sibling watched wide-eyed.

                For some reason, he wanted a little pond out back. Nothing quite so fancy as the lavish displays in the pagoda gardens that arched over the water, but something for him and his brother. Maybe a few koi too, if they could manage. Hiro’s dressed very nicely today, the curves of the fabric over his skin giving him a feminine air that had gotten him cooed over by a good number of the women in the café, Aunt Cass included. He had dealt with it all with an equally bored air, before coming to watch Tadashi work, sharp brown eyes taking note of everything, including the thick gold chain that sometimes appeared on his brother’s neck when he shifted enough.

                “Are you just going to watch today,  _otouto-sama?_ ” Tadashi teased, hoping for at least a small laugh. Instead, his little brother scowls at the honorific, turning his head away. Tadashi rocks back onto his heels, frowning lightly. “What’s wrong?”  He asks, walking over and sitting near the edge of the kimono as it spilled out like a thick, blue silk waterfall around him.

                “…I don’t know.” Hiro’s voice is soft, distressed. “But the word  _sama_ … It makes my heart hurt.” Tadashi frowned, and curses his filthy state that disallows him to hug his younger sibling as he wished he could. He kisses the dark fringe of soft, fluffy hair. He leaves for a moment, then comes back, dressed in a fresher set of clothes as he kneels in front of his little brother, stroking back a strand of hair and looking at him.

                “Tell me.” It’s a quiet order, and Hiro does, going on about the odd dreams, of being called Hikari, and of him… how he called himself unworthy one, how it  _hurt_  him and Hikari, drove a spike into their heart every time that they were forced to hear those ugly words from the lips of their closest companion. Tadashi takes the babbling, sobbing boy into his grip, warm and tight. These words, the memory that it clearly evokes, even though it is only a dream, angers Tadashi. No one should feel that hurt.             

                Especially not his little brother.

* * *

                Hiro’s watching Tadashi practice with the katana, his grip steady, sure, and precise as a machine. It’s a work of art, that smooth, thrilling motion of the blade singing through the air. He leans against the doorframe, mind racing as his samurai brother does his work, specs for a suit of armor in his brain… He opens his sketchbook, manages a rough sketch of his dearest brother, fingers already judging material and thickness and robotic panels that look like armor.

                Tadashi finishes his last maneuver, glancing over to see his sibling already hard at work, fingers and pencil dancing over the paper. He chuckles, and Hiro obediently glances up.

                “ _Nani?_ ” He asks shyly, watching as Tadashi strides over, sheathing his blade and sitting next to him.

                “Nothing. Just watching my adorable  _otouto_  work.” He runs his fingers through the thick fringe, and Hiro smiles shyly at him, before leaning against his brother’s warm chest. “May I?” He asks, and Hiro obliges, handing it to him without reservation. Tadashi borrows the pen as well, scratches some notes here and there, as Hiro dozes lightly against the teenager’s broad chest, a small yawn leaving his lips as he stretches out, head falling to a lap. Tadashi lets him, intrigued at the idea. If he tweaked it just a little bit… Well, then the armor would be wearable for day-to-day use. He reaches up, tugs his hat briefly down, and continues to work on the rough sketch, darkening some lines and erasing others. Aesthetics could come later…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi enters the SFIT lineup with an invention of his own.

                Callaghan observed the bright hopefuls in his lineup, eyes landing on one particular young teenager who was messing with his baseball cap. Tadashi Hamada, son of the prodigious Mako and Amaya Hamada. It would be a shame if he didn’t live up to their legacy.

                “Those of you assembled here today are here for the purpose of exploring and furthering your minds in the subtle art of the Sciences.” Attention was given to him, almost utterly unreservedly. He relished the feeling of so many young minds devoting themselves to the sciences. It was almost as great as the proud smiles his daughter would give him, now and again. “You have labored for a year, your envelopes are in your hands, your projects ready to roll. Set them up. You have an hour to create your display. Go.” The boys and girls scattered rapidly, running to get the best spots. All except for one.

                Tadashi strolled leisurely, claiming a spot near the center of the floor that was not large, but large enough for him. He takes the large briefcase he’d been carrying, opening it. Pressing a few panels, it popped open, and he pulled out a simple ball. One, two, three, four… There were over a dozen of these glowing little spheres, carefully set around a circular perimeter. He smiles and waves, and curiously, the others wave back. Tadashi sits in the circle, smiling brightly. He takes a normal collection of spheres, from rubber balls to hundred pound weights inside of the circular perimeter. Taking one, Tadashi grins. There’s clearly something he finds funny about this, and he repacks the weights, waiting his turn to be called.

                Tadashi knows when his little brother arrives, by the whispers and light snickers. Hiro barrels through the crowd, dressed in one of his finer clothes, long black hair still unruly and fluffy. Tadashi wraps his arms around his elegantly dressed sibling, and smirks.

                “All this for me, my little Emperor?” He teases lightly. Hiro’s eyes shine up at him, and he grins, wrapping skinny arms around his brother’s waist.

                “You said dress  _nice_!” He points out with a gleeful smile, and Tadashi inclines his head.

                “I did, didn’t I?” The sixteen-year-old laughs, kissing his brother’s forehead softly. Hiro beams up at him, and Tadashi chuckles. “I’m up. Come along, little Emperor.” He collected the spheres, which had been glowing brightly and displaying several different visuals, and carried them onstage. “Hello.” He greeted the crowd amiably, rolling the spheres out onto the ground. “My name is Tadashi Hamada, and I’d like to introduce my project.” Smirking slightly, Tadashi flings a one of the hundred pound weights out to the edges, causing a general panic, before the massive weight froze, gently retreating until it floated within the glowing lights emitted out between the two spheres.

                “Kinetic absorption panels.” Tadashi smiled.  The amazed sounds from the crowd continued, as his little brother sat on one of weights. “These spheres are designed to make higher areas a little safer, a little easier to live near. In fact, it would take over a ton of weight for these to break, but that’s only between two. With five, six, maybe even seven, you could put up to three to four tons worth of weight onto them, with no ill effects!” Tadashi picked up a slightly squirmy bundle, letting his younger sibling rest on his shoulder.

                “And if you’re worried about your children, don’t be.” Tadashi helped his brother go slightly above the panels, only for them to stretch upwards and catch him easily, before slowly lowering him to the ground, where it pushed him back to the other side of the panel. “These panels can stretch up to a total of thirty feet at this size, or to the nearest hard surface. You’d never have to worry about them so long as they’re charged.” Tadashi smiled benignly. “They can be plugged in or left somewhere with sunlight to charge, and it takes about four or five hours to fully power up. Cap the danger on living high, with KAP.” He grinned. He bowed and made his way off the stage to rapturous applause.

* * *

                Tadashi carried his snoozing sibling on a shoulder, mindful of the richly colored kimono that was elegantly draped around him in a way his Aunt Cass had never quite managed to pull off. He greeted his aunt with a hug, and she kissed his forehead lovingly. “You did great!” She smiled encouragingly. “Ready to go look around, or do you have to stay with your panel?” She asked, ruffling his hair.

                “I’ve got to reset my panel,” He said with a little pout, to which his aunt laughed.

                “How about I take some pictures for you then, since that’s still allowed?” She offered. Tadashi grinned at his aunt.

                “I love you Aunt Cass.” He declared, and she laughed again.

                “Just keep doing your best Tadashi.” She patted him on the cheek. “I love you too.” Tadashi smiled indulgently, resetting his station and putting them up to charge, carrying Hiro all the while. He brushed another kiss to fluffy black, and turned at the sound of a voice.

                “Very impressive young man.” The voice was crisp – military accent perhaps – and Tadashi turned and smiled at the general.

                “Thank you sir.” He answered politely. “I try my hardest.” The general chuckled and relaxed.

                “Have you ever thought of these in a security standpoint?” He asked, kneeling to inspect the particular sphere near a shined shoe. “They might replace bulletproof glass, and the lights would make hiding security personnel a walk in the park.” Tadashi smiled sheepishly.

                “No sir. It’s a lot harder to defend against bullets, but I’d need about four years and a firearms license to test it myself.” The man gave him a gimlet eye, before looking amused.

                “Honest little bugger.” The man chuckled. “Would you research it?” Tadashi shrugged slightly.

                “I could while I’m here, but I’d be limited by the time I’m out of class, and my little brother here.” He gently jostled the snoozing black haired boy, who whined sleepily up at him. The general chuckled.

                “Family is important, true enough.” He chuckled again. “Here. If you ever need someone with a firearms license, or a lab of your own, just call. The Army would be honored to have your assistance.” Tadashi nodded, coal-black hair shading brown eyes as he took the card, interest in his eyes.

                “Thank you sir.” He said with a smile, tucking the card away into his wallet. The man left, and Tadashi resumed what he was doing, serious brown looking around the room. Hiro woke up sleepily after a few minutes, the ten-year-old smiling at him proudly.

                “You’re gonna be super famous  _Onii-san,_ ”Hiro mumbled to him, before falling back to sleep. Tadashi felt a stupid grin form on his face, and he nuzzled his brother gently.

                “Thanks  _otouto,_ ” He whispered in reply.


	4. Scholarly Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi starts the school year with a friend, Hiro gets in trouble, and the intrepid friends harness the power of the sun, if briefly.

                Tadashi liked his new lab room. It had a massive window and a beautifully designed view of the skyline of San Fransokyo, and he loved it. He spent quite a few weeks inside it alone at first, until someone – Fred, he would later learn – popped his head inside and smiled at him.

                “Heyo!” The boy waved and smiled widely. “You the new guy, right? The one with that super awesome KAP display?” Tadashi blinked, but reluctantly nodded.

                “That’s me. Tadashi Hamada,” He offered a hand out in polite greeting, and the man shook it. “You are?”

                “I’m Fred Lee,” He answered, grinning and taking a seat when offered. “Your work is awesome! Think I can ask you a question?” Tadashi smiled, a soft chuckle leaving his lips.

                “Fire away.” He said, twirling a pen in his fingers.

                “Could you make an invisible sandwich?” Fred asked with a grin. Tadashi’s pen stopped, and he glanced back at the man incredulously.

                “I … Beg your pardon? I don’t think that’s possible,” Tadashi said, half-laughing. Fred proceeded to pout dramatically.

                “Drat. I was hoping that someone could prove it could be done!” Fred bemoaned, even as Tadashi chuckled kindly. “Well, why don’t you and I step out. You look like you could use some friendly company!”

* * *

                Hiro sighed softly, feeling very uncomfortable in his classes. The kids all smirked at him, mocking the elegantly dressed boy, and even the teachers would hide laughter behind their hands at his solemn and serious demeanor. He hated how utterly cruel they were. Picking up his books, Hiro froze at the feeling of two larger teenagers walking up to the preteen.

                “Well, well, well, lookie heeere,” The boy laughed. “Mr. High and Mighty himself.” Hiro put his things away in his bag, before feeling a rough shove against a thin, bony shoulder. “Hey, brat. Look at me when I’m talking to you.” Hiro turned reluctantly, only to receive a hard slap across the face. He stumbled and fell to his knees again, the boy and his cronies laughing. “Not so pretentious without a teacher or your big brother around, huh short stack?” Hiro’s cheek stung, and he could feel a rising welt from the boy’s class ring. He could hear a ringing, as the boy pulled him up by his shirt, before becoming distracted by the emerald hanging around his neck. “Awww, is that for me?” He sneered, taking the emerald out and yanking on it. Hiro gasped and spluttered, prompting them to laugh again. “Well, you’re too kind…” He yanked again, and this time, Hiro could hear a furious snarl that sounded like his brother.

* * *

                “You’re telling me, my nephew threw three nearly grown men down a hallway?” Aunt Cass said skeptically. “Without  _ever_  touching them?” Her voice grew incredulous. “And you’re still backing the young men who nearly choked him to death?” Hiro leaned against Tadashi, reveling in the solid warmth he felt behind him. Tadashi grinned slightly, knowing that there was an Aunt Cass-styled lecture in that man’s future as he wrapped solid, warm arms around his little brother and hefted the boy into his lap.

                “ **WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?!** ” The sudden screech sent several eavesdroppers into a state of surprise and shock. Hiro merely huffed a little laugh, snuggling deeper into his big brother’s arms, practically purring in his happiness. Tadashi smiled fondly down at Hiro, who beamed up at him with a watery-eyed smile. “ **SUCH IRRESPONSIBLITY-** ”

                “What would you like for dinner tonight?” Tadashi asked casually, stroking down thick hair and bending down to press a kiss to soft black.

                “Can we have sashimi?” Hiro asked hopefully. Tadashi chuckled fondly again, his eyes glittering with amusement.

                “ **WHAT DO YOU TEACH THESE RUFFIANS IN THEIR CLASSES-** ”

                “Of course my little Emperor,” Tadashi said fondly, stroking his hair back again to take notice of his emerald necklace, which glowed mysteriously. “I would never deny you.” He murmured lowly, and Hiro smiled shyly, curling in his brother’s lap with a little purr.

                “ **YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES, PROMOTING SUCH DEGRATORY BEHAVIOR AGAINST GIFTED CHILDREN-** ”

                “-Wanna watch you practice too,” He mumbled against a broad chest. Tadashi laughed, but nodded.

                “Of course little Emperor.” Tadashi said obediently, nuzzling his head. “I live to serve.” The words slipped easily from his lips, and for a moment, his brother’s slacks and polo vanished, replaced instead with a white and gold kimono, and whispers of gemstones weaved into black strands. Tadashi hugged him tightly once more. These flashes were growing all too common nowadays.

                “ **I WILL PULL HIRO OUT AND TAKE HIM TO THE SAN FRANSOKYO SCHOOL FOR THE ACADEMICALLY GIFTED IF YOU DO NOT STOP IN YOUR BEHAVIOR!** ” Aunt Cass stormed out, before snapping at the secretary. “I want the papers to unenroll my nephew. Now.” The woman twittered, looking slightly smug.

                “I’m sorry ma’am, but only the parents-”

                “They’re dead and I’m their legal guardian.” The secretary’s smile slipped, just a hair, before sulkily pulling the papers out and handing them to her.

                “Of course ma’am,” She muttered. Tadashi lifted his snuggly sibling up into his arms, standing when she approached them.

                “Ready to go?” She asked softly, hugging them both and pressing kisses into their foreheads.

                “Yes Aunt Cass,” Both boys chimed.

                “Good. I want to leave before I end up screaming at those little brats.” Tadashi snorted, and as they walked out, he delivered a particularly impressive death glare, smirking when they wilted in fear. Yeah, they wouldn’t touch his little brother ever again.


End file.
